1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method in a sound-reproduction system, in which an electrical calibration signal is formed, an audio signal is formed in the loudspeaker from the calibration signal, the response of the audio signal is measured and analysed, and the loudspeaker system is adjusted on the basis of the measurement results.
The invention also relates to an apparatus in a sound-reproduction system, which comprises a loudspeaker, control apparatus for the loudspeaker, signal and control connections to the loudspeaker, a microphone for measuring the response of the loudspeaker, and analysis and control apparatuses for analysing and setting the signal obtained from the microphone, on the basis of the analysis results.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
According to the prior art, calibration methods are known, in which a test signal is fed to a loudspeaker. The response to the test signal is measured using a measuring system and the frequency response of the system is adjusted to be as even as possible using an equalizer.
A drawback of the state of the art is that in, for example, interference situations, the measuring arrangement must always be renewed and this is a time-consuming operation that thus increases costs.
The invention is intended to eliminate the defects of the state of the art disclosed above and for this purpose create an entirely new type of method and apparatus for calibrating sound-reproduction equipment.